


The Adventures of Hatsune Miku!!! (And friends)

by Blackiethecat



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackiethecat/pseuds/Blackiethecat
Summary: Follow Hatsune Miku and her friends through their many/one-chapter Adventures!These will be short, so a lot of chapters but small...





	The Adventures of Hatsune Miku!!! (And friends)

Rin was Nervous. She had always HEARD of Hatsune Miku, but never got to meet her. The rising star of their school. So being in the same class with her just had to be fate! Her and her brother/best friend had been singing and performing their own little songs for... well, forever! If she could only convince VOCALOID to let them try out! VOCALOID was the company that Hatsune Miku and a lot of others worked for. Rin wanted to ask Miku A LOT OF questions. She wasn't sure how to int r oduce herself. Her mind was aimlessly wandering until she bumped into someone. It was miku! "I-I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry! I d-d-d-d-didn't mean t-t-to bump into y-you!"  
"It's fine! Everybody is a little clumsy on the inside and outside! What'a your name?"  
"Uhm, Kagamine Rin. But just call me Rin. I really don't mind what you call me..."  
"Well, Rin~chan! I think I like your spark."


End file.
